<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On by spn_fam17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623714">Carry On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fam17/pseuds/spn_fam17'>spn_fam17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Emotional, Happy Ending, Jack being Jack, POV Dean Winchester, Peace, Post 15x19, Season/Series 15, Series Finale, Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fam17/pseuds/spn_fam17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have been on the road for a long time. They saved the world countless times. And they saved people along the way. What could possibly be their ending now that they write their own story?</p>
<p>Set after 15x19</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is so hard to fathom tomorrow is the series finale of Supernatural. I've been overtly emotional the past several weeks. But these days leading up to the end have been a lot. I decided to quickly write this story to put some of my emotions down in words. While this short story is somewhat my take on the ending for Supernatural, it is more of a dedication to the show that literally changed my life. I'm so grateful for this little show. Words cannot even begin to fully express how thankful I am. While tomorrow marks the end of the show, it is not the end of what it has created. The SPN Family will still be here, strong as ever. And as a SPN fanfic writer, more stories can be told about the Winchester brothers, the trench coat-wearing angel, and all of the family they have gained along their journey. And I plan to continue writing. </p>
<p>So, we'll carry on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean blinked his eyes open, brightness overwhelming his vision. After a few seconds, his eyes were able to adjust to the light. As he looked around the room, he couldn’t see anything but white walls surrounding him. Where the hell was he?</p>
<p>And more importantly, where the hell was Sam?</p>
<p>He didn’t see his brother anywhere in the room. He started to fell panic rising within him. He couldn’t remember what happened before he ended up in this room. Maybe he was kidnapped? </p>
<p>“Sam?” </p>
<p>No answer. He tried again, a little louder this time. “Sammy?!?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt another presence beside him. As he looked over, he immediately recognized the figure. Dean jumped up and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame standing next to him.</p>
<p>“J-Jack? Is that really you?”</p>
<p>Jack reciprocated the embrace, arms tightening around Dean’s waist. Honestly, Dean wasn’t sure when was the last time he had seen Jack. </p>
<p>They released each other, Dean keeping his eyes trained on his kid’s face. Jack smiled back at him. It was a smile filled with so much warmth and love. </p>
<p>“Hello Dean. Yes, it’s really me.”</p>
<p>Dean felt a smile grace his own lips. “Damn, I’ve missed you so much kid.”</p>
<p>Jack nodded his head. “I’ve always been with you. Remember?” The kid placed his hand over his heart, just like he had done the last time Dean had saw him. When Jack took over as God. </p>
<p>The older hunter looked down. He then realized he had some important questions to ask. “Where’s Sam?”</p>
<p>Jack’s smile grew bigger. “He’s here,” his kid simply stated. Dean glanced around the empty room again.</p>
<p>“I don’t see him. Is he invisible or something?”</p>
<p>Jack chuckled lightly. “No, Dean. He’s not in this room right now. But he’s here.”</p>
<p>“Then where the hell am I?”</p>
<p>Jack’s smile disappeared then. His head tilted to the side, matching exactly as Castiel once did. The sight was enough to almost overwhelm Dean with emotions. </p>
<p>“You don’t remember?”</p>
<p>Dean felt extremely confused. He tried to search his memories but they felt all jumbled. Fear then replaced confusion. “Why can’t I remember anything? It’s all a mess in my head!”</p>
<p>Jack took a few steps forward to stand in front of Dean. His face was one of understanding. He looked so mature and wise standing in front of him now. Not like the kid Cas, Sam, and himself had raised. </p>
<p>“Let me help you.” Jack lifted his arms up and placed his hand on either side of Dean’s head. </p>
<p>Immediately, memories upon memories started flooding Dean’s mind. From when he was a kid, to when he picked up Sam at Stanford. He saw Sam jump into the Cage and Castiel as a human. Then, Chuck declaring it was the end and Castiel sacrificing himself to the Empty. Defeating Chuck and Jack taking over. </p>
<p>But, it didn’t stop there. </p>
<p>He saw Sam and himself hunting more monsters, saving hundreds of people over the course of several years. Eating dinners with Jody, Donna, and the girls. Stopping by to check in on Garth and his family. Sam and Eileen’s thousands of dates. Helping the alternate universe Bobby and Charlie on several cases. Sam and him finally retiring from hunting. The many nights under the stars while sitting against Baby. Drinking whiskey in the Bunker. </p>
<p>Dean saw himself age until he was an older man with gray hair, along with his brother. </p>
<p>He saw himself happy.</p>
<p>Dean was ripped from his memories and back to reality. He could hear his own panting as he tried to understand what just happened. Then, it finally clicked.</p>
<p>“I’m dead.”</p>
<p>Jack nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Dean looked around the room again. “Sam too?”</p>
<p>Jack withdrew from Dean, taking a few steps backwards. “Yes. You both went at around the same time. In your sleep. Not from a monster or anything like that. From your hearts stopping. You both went peacefully.”</p>
<p>“Where am I?”</p>
<p>Jack smiled again. “Heaven.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. He didn’t know how to feel. Typically, he would’ve felt angry, but instead he felt oddly peaceful. </p>
<p>Jack continued speaking, “Sam’s here, too. He’s waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled at that. Sam would always be waiting on him. Even in the afterlife.</p>
<p>Suddenly a light shown bright beside him, soon morphing into a little brother he knew all too well. Sam stood next to him with a small smile on his face. “He explained it all to you then?”</p>
<p>Dean grabbed his brother’s shoulder with a firm grip. One that had a clear message: I’m here with you. “Yeah, he did.”</p>
<p>He then turned back to look at their kid. Dean couldn’t fully put into words how proud he was of Jack. He really had grown up right in front of their eyes. And here he was now, acting as God of the universe. Bringing peace and balance to the world. </p>
<p>“I have one more thing to show you both before you go to your personal heaven.”</p>
<p>Sam and Dean looked between each other. Dean wondered what else he could see that he hadn’t already before. </p>
<p>Jack had a big goofy grin on his face as he snapped his fingers. Another bright light appeared next to the kid. It glowed so bright and slowly started to take form. And that’s when Dean’s breath caught.</p>
<p>The from morphed into someone he hadn’t seen in a long time. Someone he had begged and prayed to come back. Someone he had missed dearly.</p>
<p>“C-Cas?”</p>
<p>The angel in the trenchcoat stood before them, tears in his eyes. He smiled so big, full of so much emotion. “Hello Dean.”</p>
<p>Tears sprung forth into Dean’s eyes. He didn’t care at all. Castiel was standing in front of him, not in The Empty. Here.</p>
<p>Sam’s voice broke through, so raw and full of emotion, saying, “How? You went to The Empty?”</p>
<p>Jack spoke up, “I brought him back. Chuck had his own ways around things, and so do I. I made a deal with The Empty to put it back to sleep if I could bring Castiel back.”</p>
<p>Dean waited a second before asking the question he was nervous for an answer for. “How long has he been back?”</p>
<p>Castiel took a step toward the Winchester brothers. “After Jack took over as God.”</p>
<p>Dean felt anger fuel through him. “You’ve been back literally this entire time?!? And you didn’t come to see us once??”</p>
<p>Cas continued smiling, taking another step forward in Dean’s direction. “I took over running Heaven. I am keeper of all the souls here, and have rebuilt it to be what it should have been the whole time: good.”</p>
<p>The angel continued moving closer and closer to him, and Dean didn’t know what to do but listen. “I wanted to come back physically to see you both. But, I couldn’t. When Jack retrieved me from The Empty, my vessel was destroyed. Well, actually The Empty ripped it apart in anger. I thought about finding another vessel, but decided against it. I didn’t want to hurt another human being again. I’m sorry. But I have still been there the entire time.”</p>
<p>Dean’s mind was whirling at the moment. He understood what Cas meant. The angel had never forgiven himself for what happened to Jimmy Novak, the vessel he originally took. </p>
<p>Sam interrupted his thoughts, asking, “What do you mean you were with us the entire time?”</p>
<p>Castiel’s smile deepened. “While I wasn’t able to be there physically, I was there literally in spirit. I’ve watched the two of you keep fighting and saving so many people. I saw you both do what you’re best at, making a difference. And, honestly, I am so proud.”</p>
<p>Dean felt more tears fill his eyes. He made up the distance between himself and Cas, pulling him into an embrace. He felt hands grip onto his back. The tears started flowing freely then as small sobs wracked through his body. </p>
<p>The angel who had saved him was finally back.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Dean pulled back staring directly into Castiel’s eyes. A smile was pulled from his lips. </p>
<p>Finally, he backed away again. Cas wiped at his own eyes as he addressed the brothers. “I’ve been waiting for the day I could speak to you both again. But now, we have eternity.”</p>
<p>Dean always thought that after he died, he would never want to go to Heaven or Hell. He had already been to both, after all. He kinda just wanted it to be lights out and it be over. He knew the shady things that had happened in Heaven, plus the tortures of Hell. But now, with Cas in charge of Heaven and Jack serving as God, he couldn’t imagine a better place to be with his brother by his side. </p>
<p>Cas broke the silence once again. “There is one more thing. Typically, all souls go to their respective heavens, which yours will, too. Together. But, we couldn’t help but bend the rules for the two humans that saved the world countless times, and that absolutely changed our lives.”</p>
<p>Jack continued, “First, the both of us will be visiting you two here all of the time. So you’ll have to deal with that.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled. He wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
<p>“And second, we have a surprise. You two have gone through so much. Lost so much. And we wanted to do something in return for you.”</p>
<p>He had absolutely no clue what that meant or what the surprise would be. Jack snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Dean whipped his head around, noticing Sam had done similar. Everything still looked the same. What the hell happened?</p>
<p>“Dean?”</p>
<p>He knew that voice anywhere. Had missed it for so long. </p>
<p>“Mom?”</p>
<p>Dean turned towards the voice, Sam following his motions. He couldn’t believe what he saw before him. Because it wasn’t just his mom.</p>
<p>Standing in front of him and his brother was his mother and father, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Adam, Henry, Jess, and everyone they had ever lost. Even Kevin who supposedly couldn’t get into Heaven was there. Officially, Jack decided to change that, too.</p>
<p>“Are they real?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but ask. This couldn’t be real. </p>
<p>He heard Castiel’s voice answer “Yes, Dean. They are.”</p>
<p>Immediately, they all moved towards himself and his brother. His mom and dad pulling them both in for hugs first. Then, Bobby, tears in his eyes, yanked them both over, mumbling how they were idjits. One after another, they held onto what they had once lost. Their family. </p>
<p>After everything, all of the pain and suffering. All of the tears. All of the breakdowns. All of the spilled blood. After all of that, him and his brother had somehow found peace. </p>
<p>They were at peace. </p>
<p>As they were talking and embracing everyone, Dean turned to look at his brother. He and Sam had been through so much together. So many apocalypses. So many losses. But, they always stuck together in the end. </p>
<p>Even now with the grown man standing next to him, Dean could still see the snot-nosed kid he helped raised. The one he would take a bullet for again and again. He could remember all of the times he protected him. And he could remember all of the times Sam saved him. </p>
<p>He had literally watched his little brother grow up before his eyes into the best man he had ever met. He couldn’t have survived life without Sam. He knew that for sure, especially after experiencing it a time or two. And now, after writing their own story, they were finally going to be at peace together. </p>
<p>Dean pulled his brother into a hug, holding on tight. He whispered, “I’m so damn proud of you, Sammy. We finally get to rest.” </p>
<p>He felt Sam’s arms tighten around him at the words. He heard a shaky voice reply, “And I am so proud to call you my big brother. After everything you have given, you deserve peace.” </p>
<p>Dean smiled again. Suddenly he heard a song softly begin playing around them. He recognized it immediately as “Carry On My Wayward Son” by Kansas. He felt Sam chuckle, knowing exactly what he was thinking.</p>
<p>“Hush, Sammy. It’s a classic.”</p>
<p>As Dean and his brother stood amongst the people they loved, the song lyrics echoed around them in an embrace much stronger than anything they had felt before. </p>
<p>“Carry on my wayward son. </p>
<p>There’ll be peace when you are done.</p>
<p>Lay your weary head to rest.</p>
<p>Don’t you cry no more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>